north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Gibb
Andrea Gibb, CEO of Underberg Utilities * 'Name: '''Andrea Melissa Gibb *'Position: 'Chief Executive Officer of Underberg Utilities *'Metatype: 'Elf (''Homo sapiens nobilis) *'DOB: '''10/9/2030, Fargo ND, UCAS (later Fargo RRDMZ ) *'Education: 'Bachelor's in Civil Engineering from NDRU and Masters of Business Administration from Metropolitan State University in St Paul *'Family: '''Doug Gibb (father, deceased), Shannon Gibb (mother, deceased), Loretta Gibb (sister, Minneapolis MN) Andrea Gibb breaks a lot of the rules people assume about elves. From a long line of plumbers and HVAC repair people, she grew up with a monkey-wrench in her hand and even now, as the head of day-to-day operations for Underberg Utilities, she can be found with her sleeves rolled up, taking apart some pressure gauge or faulty wiring hub herself. Although that's partially because she's a natural hands-on mechanic and partially because she doesn't know if she can trust her own people, either as people or as technicians. Andrea Gibb likes a challenge and knew it would be a challenge when she signed up, but didn't, perhaps know how bad it actually was. Now, Gibb is a Fargo girl, with roots that go back a couple hundred years in the region, and everybody in Fargo knew that Underberg Utilities is a front for the dreaded Underberg Family and Andrea was ready for that. In the cutthroat world of business in the Sixth World, working for a business owned by a megacorp and one owned by the mob is a bit of a distinction without a difference. But what she wasn't ready for was for how much the Family had been using it as a dumping ground and retirement plan for their thieves and enforcers, many of whom, despite being on payroll, had never seen an ejector pump or pre-settling basin, much less tell you how one works. So when Everett Underberg recruited her from Kilbourne Urban Design, she inherited an organization top-heavy with 'Worksite Managers' for worksites that didn't exist and a payroll of full of 'technicians' that might, or might not, actually be waste management professionals. And that's what really gets her goat, not the money laundering or even the contract fiddling but Andrea Gibb cannot stand when people cannot do their damn jobs. This dynamic is embodied in the relationship between her and her Night Foreman, Gary "Underdawg" Dawson. The Underdawg is a legendary Underberg leg-breaker from Ma's original crew who has a permanent management position at UU as a reward for decades of unrelenting violence on their behalf. The Underdawg is lewd, personally unpleasent, emotionally unpredictable, perpetually a little drunk, corrupt as hell, stocking the night shift with his personal enforcers (like Niall the Healer) and abusing his position to run his own scams. He is verbally abusive, physically terrifying and stops short of actually robbing the company only because he still has a healthy fear of Ma. Andrea does not like him, cannot trust him and has no way to get rid of him. So, like with many of the old Underberg thugs in her employ, increasingly she has to work around him. This situation has led to a point where there are almost two companies, the corrupt mob front staffed by Underdawg and his crew, which without supervision is getting worse, and the semi-fuctional public utility provider that Andrea is trying to assemble almost despite them. With Ma's attention elsewhere at the moment, its hard to say if this is sustainable or how this will fall out. Return to: Underberg Utilities Category:People Category:Elf Category:Business